goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Infinity
Warren Cook decides to make a fake opening to the movie Frozen. When Sophie the Otter finds out, she calls Warren's father, Alan, and when Alan finds out, he closes Warren's YouTube account and calls Sophie the Otter and her friends, and they punish Warren by preventing him from getting any more Disney-related items, making him watch non-Disney related shows and children's shows, making him watch non-Disney related movies, making him listen to non-Disney related music, making him play non-Disney related video games and Cd roms, turning him into a baby, and giving him a box full of non-Disney related things. To add to the punishment, they dance to a mix of non-Disney related songs while Warren has to listen to them at full blast. Then Alan takes Warren to Africa, where Warren gets chased by a lion, planning to eat him up. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Joey *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by David *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Susan *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Warren when speaking Tanaznian ~ Voiced by Miku *Sophie the Otter ~ Voiced by Ivy *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Slim Wario *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Steven *Wallace ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Movie Ticket Manager *Movie Theater Manager Transcript the Otter is sitting inside her room in her houseboat on the computer Sophie the Otter: "I will check YouTube for 10 minutes." minutes later dramatic sound effect plays, and Sophie the Otter becomes shocked as she notices a video called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Sophie the Otter: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOSH!! WARREN RECENTLY UPLOADED THE OPENING TO FROZEN 1996 NEON MICKEY VHS REAL NOT FAKE! HECK NO! THE VHS OPENING IS EXTREMELY FAKE! FROZEN PREMIERED IN 2013, NOT 1996! I AM GONNA MAKE A PHONE CALL TO ALAN COOK!" (calling Alan) "Hello Alan. Your son uploaded the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Real Not Fake. It was considered fake due to the fact that the film never existed until 2013. Please look at what your son is doing and ground him ASAP, thank you!" (hangs up) Warren is at the computer laughing Alan: "Warren, what's so funny, what did you create?" Warren: "The name of the YouTube video I uploaded was called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS . Real, NOT FAKE." Alan: "Let me check it out for you for a moment." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening Alan: "Warren, the VHS opening you just made was fake! Frozen premiered in theaters in 2013, not 1996! Also, it did not come out on VHS and the Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996. I am sick and tired of you creating fake VHS openings! Now I am closing your YouTube account and you will never create another one ever again because I am also confiscating your computer!" Warren: (crying) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alan: "Stop crying like a ridiculous maniac! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity centuries! Also, I am calling Sophie the Otter and the others to come over here! They will be here in 15 minutes outside in the backyard." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "OK Warren. You have plenty of visitors." Sophie the Otter: "Hello, my name is Sophie the Otter, otherwise known as PB&Jotterisnumber1, I am very fed up with what you uploaded on YouTube." Slippy V: "My name is Slippy V. I cannot stand you making fake VHS openings!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy and you are considered the worst YouTuber on Earth for uploading fake VHS stuff." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95 and you need to stop uploading the baloney you created on YouTube!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandontheMovieGuy. You are a very bad bad bad bad bad boy because you make fake VHS openings!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs, and that opening you recently made was fake!" YouMookSaidTimon: "My name is YouMookSaidTimon, Frozen came out in 2013, not 1996." TheSuperBaxter: "This is TheSuperBaxter. Frozen was never released on VHS at all!" Queen Lanolin: "Hello, I am Queen Lanolin. The Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996!" amsalley94: "I'm amsalley94, and you know that not everything is made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "I am Coulden Pettit. You do not have any business whatsoever making fake VHS openings." TacoComedian: "It's me, TacoComedian. You will never ever ever get a YouTube account again. It's what you get for creating fake VHS openings." Leopold Slikk: (speaks with clips from the AGK video with subtitles reading My Name is Leopold Slikk, and you need to die sometime soon!) KawaiiSugarBunny: "Hello there! This is KawaiiSugarBunny, you cannot upload fake VHS openings because they are extremely fake!" TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 here, and you are just as bad as Jo from Total Drama! STOP WITH THIS STUPID FAKE VHS STUFF!" Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh! And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have your memories on Paramount, BBC, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Dreamworks, and many other companies!" misternintendoking: "Hello there. I am Misternintendoking. Your VHS openings will never be liked by anyone because they are strictly fake!" JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. You must surrender now for all the bad deeds you did!" JosephSlaty: "This is JosephSlaty, You do not upload anymore fake VHS openings ever again!" Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. I am getting annoyed by your nonsense comments on YouTube!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "It's me, KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002! All of your VHS openings you uploaded are fake, you stupid dimwit!" MinecraftMan20: "I am MinecraftMan20. I can't take what you did on YouTube anymore." KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings and you have to quit it with your childish behavior on YouTube!" WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarrenCook, and my name speaks the truth about you!" Josh09pps: "I am Josh09pps, and you have got to be one of the most annoying people on the planet!" Mrlegofan404: "I am Mrlegofan404. Please never return to the internet!" Julia Bayne: "Hey, this is Julia Bayne. You know what. Get out of this planet someday so that we never see you again!" Carlos Webshooter: "My name is Carlos Webshooter. You need to stop trying to turn YouTube into a wasteland of fake VHS openings." 57kirbyTV: "I am 57kirbyTV and the next time you make a fake VHS opening, me and my friends will flag it!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. Everyone else was right. In fact, you must be the worst person I ever came across!" VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 here! Upload more real VHS openings, because they are more accurate." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629. Almost all of your videos are traps!" HiddenintheBasement: "I am HiddenintheBasement, you know better than to make fake VHS openings!" Super Patrick: "It was me, Super Patrick! I hope you learn your lesson soon because I do not like you!" MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2 and you are an awful contributor to the internet. How about you get off the internet and never come back!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I am PurpatMetaKnight2000. Get out of YouTube at once for what you have done. And no more nonsense comments on requesting us to make fake VHS openings!" FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem and how dare you create fake VHS openings! Get your facts right when making stuff like that!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell and no more of that baloney your uploaded videos have!" Christian Adams: "Hello, I'm Christian Adams. You are heavily grounded for your actions on YouTube." SamLarfield: "This is SamLarfield. Upload another fake VHS opening, and I swear I will ban you from everything I do!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are the worst student of mine! Now you will serve a lunch detention every day when you come to school!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "This is HeroesYes VillainsNo. I agree with all of the other people. In fact, you will never think about Disney again. How's that?" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph and guess what, I'M GONNA SMASH ALL YOUR DISNEY STUFF!" Wallace: "Hey, Wallace here! You need to pay attention to my franchise and not Disney!" Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are a bad bad bad bad YouTube user! So, you will completely lose your memories captured by Disney." Xfactor1234: "And I'm Xfactor1234, or Gemma the Good Witch. You will be forced to do anything not Disney related!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "And for punishment. There will be no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney cd roms, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Facebook, no Disney Live, no Youtube, no fast food places, and no more fun!!" Slippy V: "And you'll be forced to watch old time shows and movies such as Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Happy Harmonies, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Harman - Ising, Barney Bear, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Tex Avery, Droopy, George Gordon, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Carl Urbano, Spike and Tyke, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Judy Garland, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, Cavalcade of Vitaphone Shorts, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Dr Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears A Who, The Phantom Tollbooth, Anchors Aweigh, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Tom Sawyer, Babes in Toyland, Rock and Rule, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Magic Boy, Igor, Arthur and the Invisibles, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, Gone with the Wind, The Thin Man, An American In Paris, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Big Parade, The Broadway Melody, Ben Hur, The Band Wagon, Anna Christie, Skyfall, Mrs. Miniver, Easter Parade, Doctor Zhivago, Singin in the Rain, The Philadelphia Story, The Great Ziegfeld, Annie Get Your Gun, Flesh and the Devil, He Who Gets Slapped, Grand Hotel, Min and Bill, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, North by Northwest, Mutiny on the Bounty, The Crowd, The Big House, Meet Me In St. Louis, Babes In Arms, Gigi, Casino Royale, Ninotchka, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Hollywood Party, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Romeo and Juliet, The Bad and the Beautiful, Greed, A Tale of Two Cities, Captains Courageous, Ah Wilderness, Sweethearts, Agent Cody Banks, The Viking, Anna Karenina, Spectre, The Pink Panther, La Boheme, Altars of Desire, Stargate, The Barretts of Wimpole Street, A Christmas Story, Baby Einstein, Baby Genius, Brainy Baby, Baby's First Impressions, The Firm, Reebok and many other old time shows and movies not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch new shows such as The Garfield Show, Wabbit, Bunnicula, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, Sonic Boom, Cartoon Planet, Grojband, Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat, DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High, Casper's Scare School, Chaplin and Co, Peanuts, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Teen Titans, Ben 10, Teen Titans Go, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, We Bare Bears, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Chowder, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Mixels, Samurai Jack, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Ben 10: Omniverse, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Johnny Test, Ben 10: Alien Force, Dreamworks Dragons, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjtzu, Generator Rex, The Batman, Young Justice, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Nexo Knights, Transformers: Robots In Disguise, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Tom and Jerry Show, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Squirrel Boy, Rick and Morty, Mad, Robotboy, Tom and Jerry Tales, Robot Chicken, The Venture Bros, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Metalocalypse, Squidbillies, The Boondocks, The Eric Andre Show, Childrens Hospital, Harvey Birdman Attorney At Law, Superjail, Mr. Pickles, China IL, Black Jesus, Frisky Dingo, Off the Air, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Check It Out with Dr. Steve Brule, Moral Orel, Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell, Fishcenter Live, Brad Neely's Harg Nallin Sclopio Peepio and many other new shows not made by Disney." louielouie95: "And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as The Wizard of Oz, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, The Big Parade, Bardelys The Magnificent, Babes In Toyland, Another Thin Man, Across to Singapore, The Cat and the Fiddle, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Andy Hardy's Private Secretary, Assignment in Brittany, Between Two Women, The Adventurer, Mutiny on the Bounty, La Boheme, The Viking, New Moon, Captains Courageous, Tarzan The Ape Man, David Copperfield, The Mysterious Island, Bitter Sweet, Rose Marie, Test Pilot, Boom Town, White Shadows in the South Seas, Northwest Passage, Madam Satan, The Sporting Venus, The Understanding Heart and many other movies not made by Disney." RobertCoatesAnimation: "And also, you'll be forced to play video games not made by Disney such as Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Parappa the Rapper, World of Goo, Minecraft, Angry Birds, Goat Simulator, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Ice Climber, Game and Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, The New Zealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, and many other video games not made by Disney." DavidTheAnimationGuy: "And you'll be forced to listen to music not made by Disney such as The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley, Pink Floyd, Yoko Ono, Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Beach Boys, Bob Dylan, The Who, Bee Gees, Brian Epstein, George Martin, David Bowie, Jimi Hendrix, Michael Jackson, Elton John, Nirvana, Eric Clapton, AC/DC, U2, The Kinks, Oasis, ABBA, Radiohead and many other music not made by Disney." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms not made by Disney such as Our Gang Classics, Ark Kidspace, Tuneland, Windows 95 Companion, Packard Bell Navigator CD Roms and many other cd roms not made by Disney." Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Um, YouMookSaidTimon,I have a question. Can you do the Opening to Romeo and Juliet 1984 VHS by Disney real not fake?" YouMookSaidTimon: "No! I do not make fake VHS openings, which harm the YouTube community." SamLarfield: "Now we will turn you into a baby!" Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (as a baby) "I'm sorry for uploading Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Real not Fake!" Super Patrick: "We will not turn you back to your normal age until you've learned your lesson!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Also, we have something special for you." Warren: "What is it?" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "We got you World of Goo Soundtrack on LP, Tex Avery Laserdiscs, The Little Rascals DVDs by Hallmark Home Entertainment, Laurel and Hardy DVDs by Hallmark Home Entertainment, The Little Rascals VHS tapes by Hallmark Home Entertainment, The Little Rascals VHS tapes by Cabin Fever Entertainment, The Little Rascals Laserdiscs by Cabin Fever Entertainment, The Little Rascals DVDs by Legend Films, The Little Rascals: The Complete Collection on DVD, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts: Volumes 1 & 2 on Laserdisc, & Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory on DVD. They are non-Disney related things." Queen Lanolin: "Plus, I brought out the speakers so you have to listen to the dance mix, Warren. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" Dance Mix, which contains theme songs of various TV shows not from Disney, plays with all of the visitors and Alan Cook dancing. It lasts for about 3 minutes Alan: "Warren, now I will take you to the airport!" to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the airport Warren: "Where are you taking me?" Alan: "I'm taking you to Dickson City, Pennsylvania." Warren: "Pennsylvania? I don't want to go to Pennsylvania!" Alan: "You have to go there! It's for your own good! If you escape from Pennsylvania, you will be grounded for double infinity!" takes Warren to the airport Person at the desk: "How may I help you?" Alan: "I would like a ticket for Warren for Pennsylvania, please." Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy!" enters the plane crying hours later Captain: "We will land in Wilkes Barre/Scranton Pennsylvania shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren at Dickson City, Pennsylvania 1090 Carmalt Street Warren: "This is the worst day ever!" bells ring and start scaring Warren Warren: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! I got to get inside this Blessed Virgin mary church in dickson city pennsylvania before bad things happen!" be continued..... Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Warren Cook Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos